


Angry Lollipop

by FeugoFox42



Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeugoFox42/pseuds/FeugoFox42
Summary: Ever wondered what Jester's inspiring moment was for her Spiritual Weapon?No?Too bad. Here it is
Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121654
Kudos: 5





	Angry Lollipop

"Jester," Fjord asked as they rested in a more open patch of the forest, the little blue Tiefling ceasing their humming and doodling to pay attention to their friend, "it just occurred to me that I have no idea why you chose a serrated lollipop as a weapon. Where did that come from?"

"Oh, well-" she started as she thought back to her days living in the Lavish Chateau, harp music playing to accompany this memory. The pair turned to their flank to glance at Yasha, who had inexplicably pulled her bone harp out on this short rest, and was playing it for her blushing and love struck girlfriend. 

On noticing the glances she was receiving, she stopped. "Sorry, I just... I thought now was a good time to do that, and I- and clearly I was wrong."

"Ignore them, babe," Beau moaned, waving her scarred left hand at her compatriots, eyes never leaving the buff Barbarian she got to call her girlfriend, "keep playing."

"Oh," she blushed, "okay." And so, she did.

Fjord just rolled his eyes at the display as the sound of soft strings filled the air around the nein of them. "You were saying? "

"Oh yeah. So..."

**~~~~~Years Prior~~~~~**

_A young Jester Lavorre was wondering downstairs mid afternoon one day, sucking on a large candy she had been given from one of the staff's recent trips into the shopping district of Nicodranas._

_"Oi," a male - dwarven in nature, if the long auburn facial hair and the height that barely stood over her own, even without her growing horns, was anything to go off of - called out to her. "Ain't you a bit young to be here, little missy?"  
_

_"Oh, I mean, I am technically, but m-"_

_"Well then, best leave before someone gets any wrong ideas."_

_That was creepy. "Okay, fine, though I am-"_

_"Unless, that's why you're here."_

_*You really should do something about this, Jester,* a voice, soft and comforting like a velvet blanket, whispered into her ear. The Traveller. *Maybe intimidate him enough that he will leave you alone.*_

_Thinking on the spot (well, "thinking" was a strong word, more like reacting to her best friend's advice), she removed her treat from her mouth and slammed it against the table besides her, part of the candied goodness shattering against the sturdy oak of the table top and leaving a jagged piece of partially eaten lollipop in her hand, something she immediately pointed directly at the dwarf with as much malice as her young teenage face could muster. "Leave me alone or I will cut you."_

_The dwarf sat there eyes like dinner plates for a good few seconds before placing two gold and change next to his tankard and promptly left the Chateau._

_*Well damn, that actually worked far better than I thought it would.*_

**~~~~~Present~~~~~**

"So, yeah."

"...that's it?" Fjord stared dumbfounded at what he'd just heard. "The Traveller told you to scare a dwarf, so you smashed your sweets on a table and scared him away with an angry lollipop."

"Yeah."

"And it worked."

"Of course it worked, else I wouldn't be telling you the story and I also wouldn't be using a lollipop as my Spiritual Weapon."

"Just like that?"

"Why don't you believe me?!" she whined.

*Yes, why _don't_ you believe her, Fjord?* Artagan queried, appearing on Fjord's blindside. 

"FJUCKING!!" the Half-Orc screamed, failing and falling backwards onto the ground with a ***thud*** drawing the rest of the Nein's attention.

The green cloaked Archfey turned to the group, mischievous grin (normal expression) on his face. *What? He asked, I wanted to be here to hear his answer. What's wrong with that?*


End file.
